Rewired Mind
by Ryu-Ran 2200
Summary: What happens when the Barians develop cutting edge technology that allows them to change a person's personality? What will happen when they use this technology on Astral and Dark Mist?
1. Chapter 1: Deceptive But Convicing

**Black Mist = Real Side (TV version of Number 96)**

 **Dark Mist = Alternate Version (My version of Number 96)**

* * *

"W-where am I?" Dark Mist asked himself. "It's about time you woke up." Dark Mist turns his head to the source of the voice, standing in the door way of the throne room is his real side and the Barians.

"Where am I?" Dark Mist demands. "Why you're in Barian World." Black Mist answers back with a grin. Dark Mist tries to move, but found that he is strapped to a metal table. "Let me go." Dark Mist demanded. "Now why would I do that?" Black Mist replied with a smirk.

A cloaked figure watches as the events unfold, unknown to both Dark Mist and Black Mist. "You are different, you don't seem to have the same personality as me." Black Mist said in a questioning tone. "Of course not, I'm the complete opposite of you." Dark Mist replied back.

"Well we were going to use this on Astral... but I guess you will have to do for now." Black Mist said with a evil grin. "What are you up to?" Dark Mist asked, fear and concern creeping into his mind. "I've been able to develop cutting edge technology that is able to change the brainwaves of a person to fit the desires of another." Dumon said, as Alito wheeled in the device. "I call it the Brainwave Interface." Dumon said. The Brainwave Interface looked like a old fashioned tv expect it had three headsets labeled one, two and three.

"I won't let you control me." Dark Mist shot back in a dangerous low tone to Dumon. "You're in no position to be making demands." Black Mist said with a smirk. "That doesn't mean I still can't fight back against you." Dark Mist cockily shot back. "Hook him up." Black Mist command. "Right." came the reply from Dumon. "Stay away from me!" Dark Mist yelled at Dumon. "Someone hold him still." Dumon said. "I got it Dumon." Vector said holding Dark Mist still so Dumon could put headset two on him.

Black Mist went over to the other side of the room, sat in a nice comfortable chair and put headset one on. Dumon managed to get headset two on Dark Mist, with minor trouble. "Are you ready Number 96?" Dumon asked, Black Mist nodded in reply. Dumon calibrated the interface so that headset one would have the dominant brainwave pattern, then tuned it on.

Slowly both Numbers lost consciousness as there brainwave patterns showed up on the monitor. Black Mist's brainwave pattern being labeled one while Dark Mist's is labeled two. Dark Mist begins to twitch, while Black Mist sat completely still. "Why is he twitching like that?" Vector askes. "He's fighting against the interface, he didn't like the fact that it's forcing him unconscious." Dumon answered.

*Dark Mist POV*

When I regained consciousness, all I saw was darkness. That's when I realized I was in my subconscious mind. Something felt off to me, I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew something wasn't right. Out of nowhere a dark figure appeared before me. "Hello, Number 96." It said to me, "Who are you?" I asked it. "Why, I'm you. The real you." It's voice sounded familiar to me, but I couldn't remember where I'd heard that voice before.

Suddenly Astral's voice rang out to me, "Don't trust him Dark Mist! He's trying to take control of you!" He told me. I look around, trying to find where Astral was. But he was no where to be seen. When I looked back to the figure, I saw Dark standing before me. "Dark?! What are you doing here?!" I yelled angrily at him.

*Black Mist's POV*

I was confused when my alternate side called me Dark, but then I remembered what Astral said. I came to the conclusion that this Dark person, must be an enemy of their's. Or maybe, this is his mind's subconscious response to make him fight back against me.

*In the real world*

"Why did the other Number 96's (Dark Mist) brainwaves suddenly change?" Vector asked. "I don't know, he could be fighting with the one we know. Alito replied. "Or it could be someone's trying to interfere with Number 96 (Black Mist) taking over." Mizar said, looking at the monitor. "I don't think so, look at how calm the brainwaves are for the Number 96 we know. Dumon said pointing out the difference between the Number's brainwave patterns.

*Within Dark Mist's Mind*

*Black Mist's POV*

I looked at my alternate side, I was trying to figure out how I could make myself look different from this Dark person. The answer hit me when I realized that this was all just an illusion that his mind was playing, to get him to fight me. I also realized that he trusted Astral, how he listened to Astral's voice telling him to fight back. Now that gave me an idea.

*Dark Mist's POV*

I'm watching Dark to see what he's going to do. But he isn't doing anything, witch is strange. "What is he up to?" I ask myself quietly. Then Astral's voice rang out to me again. "Dark Mist..." he said. Only this time he was standing where Dark was only moments ago. "A-Astral?" I called out. I couldn't tell if that was really Astral, or Dark trying to make me think he is Astral.

*3rd Person POV*

Dark Mist sees Astral, or the person he perceives to be Astral standing in fort of him. "Come Dark Mist, let's leave this place together." The fake Astral said, extending his hand to Dark Mist. Dark Mist took a step back "Where did Dark go?" He asked. "Don't worry about him, I've already taken care of him." Black Mist replied, trying to reassure Dark Mist that everything was okay.

*Real World*

"That's strange, now his brainwaves have become calm. Vector said noticing how Dark Mist's mind has calmed down from earlier. "Number 96 is taking over, yet he isn't actually fighting with him." Dumon noted. The cloaked figure that is secretly watching has a look of concern on his face, as he watches Dark Mist's brainwave pattern sink with that of Black Mist's.

*Dark Mist's Mind*

Dark Mist looked at Black Mist, who he thought was Astral. "Are you sure? Dark is not that easy to stop." Dark Mist said, unsure about the situation at hand. "I'm sure, or do you doubt me?" Black Mist said in a voice that sounded hurt. "No, how could I ever doubt you?" Dark Mist said, his eyes turning from black and gold to green. 'Perfect.' Black Mist thought to myself. 'He's allowing me to take control.'

*Real World*

"That's it Number 96, just a little bit more." Vector encouraged as he watched the brainwaves synchronize.

* * *

 **I know this might seem a little confusing, so if you have any questions please leave them in the comments and I will answer them when I can. Find out next chapter if Black Mist successes in charging Dark Mist's personality.**


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten Personality

*Dark Mist's Mind*

*3rd Person POV*

"Come Dark Mist, stand beside me." Black Mist said extending his hand. Dark Mist couldn't resist "Astral's" temptation any longer and took his hand. His green eyes becoming heavy. "I'm tried." He told Black Mist. "Rest, everything will feel better when you awake." Unknown to Dark Mist, his anime personally starts to take control when he gave into "Astral's" temptation.

*Real Word*

Black Mist's eyes shoot open, a grin plastered on his face. "It's done." He said getting the attention of the Barian Emperors. "Did it work? Does he have your personality now?" Vector asked, curious to know if Black Mist really had control. "Patients Vector, it will take time for his mind to expect the personally changed." Black Mist said, trying to calm Vector's excitement.

"Just to let you know Number 96, this change in personality is not permanent." Dumon said, getting everyone's attention. "How so?" Black Mist questioned. "If someone is able to tap into his mind and send a wave of energy from there mind to his, then his true personality will resurface." Dumon replied.

"That's of no concern to me, beside there's no one here that has the ability to tap into others minds. Black Mist said unconcerned and unaware that there was someone who can.

'Don't worry Dark Mist, I will bring you back.' The cloaked figure thought to himself as he left through an overlay network.

"Take him to a room to recover, and if he wakes up be sure to tell me." Black Mist said "Astral?" Dark Mist said half conscious with blurry green eyes. "Rest, you will feel better soon. I promise." Black Mist said with a gentle smile. Dark Mist gave a small nod and closed his eyes to rest again. "Why did he just call you Astral, and why are his eyes green instead of black and gold?" Vector question.

"It's because he perceives me to be Astral. While I was in his mind, I learned that he's friends with Astral and listens to him. The green eyes are to signal the personality change. They should turn back to normal when the change is complete." Black Mist answered. Vector nodded in understanding and took Dark Mist to a room to let the change take effect.

*Vector POV*

I take Number 96 to a room and stayed with him just in case anything happens. Everything was fine until he started to stir. I called Dumon and asked him what was going on. "This isn't good." He said. "What's wrong with him?" I ask. "He's fighting back against the personality change." He replied.

Then Number 96 (Black Mist) came into the room. "What's going on?" He demanded. "Your alternate side is fighting back against the personality you placed in him." Dumon told him. "Is there anything we can do to keep him from fighting back?" I ask. "We could always try the interface again." He suggested. "Fine, I don't want him getting free from my control." Number 96 said walking out of the room.

*3rd Person POV*

Vector moves Dark Mist back to the throne room, where Dumon hooks him back up to the interface. Black Mist took his sat at the other end of the room again, putting headset one on. "Are you ready?" Dumon asks, "Yes." Black Mist replies.

Dumon, with just the flick of his finger turns on the interface. Black Mist slowly lose consciousness has he re-entered Dark Mist's mind. The monitor showed Black Mist's calm and collected brainwaves, while Dark Mist's brainwaves were erratic and all over the place.

*Black Mist's POV*

When I entered my alternate side's mind I found him fighting with the personality I had implanted in him. "Why fight, give up and let me take control." The implanted personality said. "Never! I won't let you hurt Astral!" My alternate side shouted back, his eyes were still green meaning that the change could still happen.

I went up to my alternate side and put a hand on his shoulder, "Why are you fighting him, he is only here to help Dark Mist?" I asked, hoping that he still perceives me as Astral. "Astral." He whispered loud enough for me to hear. 'Good, he still perceives me as Astral.' I smirk to myself.

"Why are you fighting with him, he is only here to help?" I ask him again. "I-I don't want you to get hurt. But you must tell me something, did you call him here?" He asks me. "I called him here so that he could have control while you rest and regain your strength." His worried expression turned into a calm one, I smiled to reassure him that everything will be okay.

*Real World*

"Will this is unexpected." Vector said, watching as Dark Mist's brainwaves calmed down and stated to match Black Mist's brainwaves again.

*Dark Mist's Mind*

*Black Mist's POV*

"Let him take control, I promise that he won't hurt me." I told him, trying to get him give in. "O-okay, if that's what you want Astral." He told me. His green eyes close and he falls back, I catch him before he falls completely. He finally allowed the implanted personality to take control.

I looked to the implanted personality, who has the biggest grin on his face. "Finally, I'm free. After years of being suppressed I'm finally free." He smiled. "Years?" I questioned him.

"I am Dark Mist's long forgotten personality, or anime personality as he would call me." He smirked and raised his right hand up, making a red crystal appear. "This should keep you from suppressing me again." He said, a dark red glow encircled Dark Mist. The anime personality raised his hand levitating Dark Mist, taking him away from my grip. He moved his hand forward, sealing his true personality away into the red crystal.

*3rd Person POV*

*Real World*

"Look, they're both waking up." Vector said. When Dark Mist awoke, his eyes flashed green before returning to normal. Both Numbers looked at each other with evil grins. Vector undid Dark Mist bonds letting him get up off the metal table.

* * *

 **What will happen to Dark Mist now that his anime personality has taken control of him? Find out in chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Planning

An hour has passed since Dark Mist's anime personality took control. Black Mist and Dark Mist are on a balcony, talking about how they were going to defeat Yuma and Astral. When Vector calls them back to the throne room.

"Look who we found snooping around." Girag said, he was holding someone that is wearing a dark blue cloak. "Let go of me!" The person demanded, struggling to brake free from Girag's grip. "I say we torture him until he begs for mercy." Vector said with a devilish grin. "No, I have a better plan in mind." Dark Mist smirked. He walks over to the cloaked person with an evil grin. "Why torture him when we can make him an allie? I know exactly who's under that hood, Astral." Dark Mist said taking the hood off and reveling Astral.

"How did you know that it was Astral?" Black Mist asks. "That's easy, I knew he would show up to try and save my true personality." Dark Mist replied. "And I'm going to save him." Astral shot back at them. "Keep thinking that Astral, you will fail just as my true personality did." Dark Mist grinned.

'Astral, can you hear me?' Astral widened his eyes slightly recognizing Dark's voice. 'I hear you loud and clear Dark.' Astral said using his telepathic connection to Dark. 'Let them use the interface on you.' Dark said. 'Are you crazy?! Why would I let them turn me into something I'm not?!" Astral yelled back with slight anger.

'Hear me out on this Astral, I'm actually trying to help you out of this.' Dark replied trying to pleased with Astral. 'You better not be trying to take control of me again.' Astral said, still mad at Dark. 'I'm not trying to, but please hear me out on this Astral. I know the perfect way to get Dark Mist back to normal.' Dark said with a smirk.

'Which is?' Astral said annoyed with him. 'While the anime personality is busy try to convert you to his side, I can look for my true enemy.' Dark said, catching Astral's attention. 'I see, you're a genius Dark.' Astral smiled, catching both Dark Mist and Black Mist's attention. "You have a feeble little plan in that mind of yours don't you?" Dark Mist questions, "Maybe." Astral smiled in response.

'What are you doing idiot?! Don't give away our plan!' Dark yells. 'I know what I'm doing Dark, don't worry.' Astral said trying to clam Dark's rage. 'And you say I'm the crazy one.' Dark replied annoyed. 'You are.' Astral said back to him in a playful tone.

"Hook him up, he won't be talking so big once I'm through with him." Dark Mist said with a cocky smirk. 'I know what you're planning Astral, and I'll make sure Dark can't help you.' He thought to himself and walked out of the throne room with Black Mist in tow. In the next room over, Dark Mist was perpetrating a little surprise for Astral.

"What is that?" Black Mist questions, "This my friend, is Blocking Agent 12." Dark Mist replied with a grin. "I know what Astral's planning, and this will help keep that pesky dark side of his for helping him."

"Dark side?" Black Mist asked confused. "Do you remember how my true personality mistook you for Dark?" Dark Mist asked. "Yes. Wait, are you saying that Dark is Astral's evil side?" Black Mist replied back. "Yes, Astral is planning to use him to free my true personality." Dark Mist said looking at the needle in his hand. "How is Blocking Agent 12 going to stop Astral from using Dark?"

"Simple, Blocking Agent 12 stops Astral's mind from recognizing Dark. It also stops Astral from using any other mental defenses. I'm also going to need you to inject this into Astral, I'll tell when if I'm able to." Dark Mist replied handing the needle to Black Mist. "I'll right." Black Mist said taking the needle. They return to the throne room where Astral was already hooked up to headset two. Black Mist smirked hiding the needle out of Astral's site.

*Astral's POV*

They both came back into the room with evil smirks, I wonder what they were doing when they left. 'Did I blow it, does Dark Mist know that Dark is planning to help me?' I thought to myself. 'Of course you blow it Astral! You should of kept that big mouth of yours shut instead of acting cocky!' Dark shouted at me angrily.

I ignore Dark's yelling and keep my cool. Dark Mist went to one side of the room and sat down in chair, Dumon handing him a headset. "Are you ready?" Dumon asked, Dark Mist nods in reply. 'Alright, it's time for battle.' I thought to myself. I feel an unknown force take over, I fight it slightly but I quickly remember Dark's plan and let the force take me over.

* * *

 **Find out what happens to Astral in the next chapter, Fighting Back**


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting Back

The next time I open my eyes I'm in my mind, I look around for Dark who is no where to be seen. "If our life forces weren't connected I would strangle you right now!" Dark yells as he appears beside me. "It's good to see you to Dark." I smile at him.

"Hello Astral." a calm voice said getting our attention. We didn't see anything at first, but then Dark Mist walks out of the shadows. "Oh great, it's that wretched little Number." Dark said unhappy to see Dark Mist.

*3rd person POV*

Dark Mist sent a telepathic message to Black Mist to inject Blocking Agent 12 into Astral. 'Inject it into him now before he realizes what's going on.'

*Real World*

'You got it.' Black Mist replied with a smirk on his face, taking the needle out in full view. "What's that for?" Dumon questioned. "It's just a little something to get Astral to join us." Black Mist said to put Dumon's worries at ease. "This should help." he said quietly to himself as he injected Blocking Agent 12 into Astral's system.

*Astral's Mind*

*Astral's POV*

As I watch Dark's angry expression, I start to feel weak but I don't let it show that anything's affecting me. I looked back at Dark Mist, he's calm and collected. He didn't seem worried, even with Dark being here. That's when I look back over to Dark, his form kept going in and out of my vision. One moment he is there and the next he's not. "What do we do?" I ask him, but for some reason I couldn't hear him. Then he's gone from my site completely. "Dark?!" I call out in worry, but I get not response.

*Dark's POV*

Astral called out my name and I told him that I was right next to him. But for some reason he couldn't hear me. He called out my name again, "Dark? Where are you? Dark?" He said looking around for me. I looked over to Dark Mist. He had that look on his face that said I know something you don't know. "What did you do to Astral?!" I yell at him. He replies to me with just three words "Blocking Agent 12." He said. I look at him horrified, now it makes sense why Astral can't see or hear me. Dark Mist throws me into a dark blue crystal, tapping me inside. I could only watch has he begins to manipulate Astral.

*3rd Person POV*

"It's just you and me now Astral." Dark Mist said, getting Astral's attention. "I know who you are, you're Dark Mist's anime personality." Astral said. "Now why would you think that?" Dark Mist asked, looking as calm as ever.

"Because I know Dark Mist would never let something like this happen to me." Astral said sternly. "Not unless I had a reason." Dark Mist said taking a step towards Astral. "What do you mean?" questioned Astral. "I'm trying to protect you from Dark, this is all just an illusion to try and take control of you." Dark Mist said walking closer to Astral.

"No... he wouldn't do something like that at a time like this..." Dark bagged on the crystal that kept him from Astral's side "Don't believe him Astral! He's the one trying to hurt you not me!" But Dark's cries were left unheard by Astral. "I would never let Dark control you." Dark Mist said hugging Astral from behind. "The only thing you have to do Astral, is let this personality take control. He will protect from Dark's evil intentions." Dark Mist whispered into Astral's ear.

Dark's anime personality appearing before them. "I don't know... how do I know that this new personality won't hurt you." Astral said as his eyes turned green. "I promise he won't hurt me, I called him here to protect you from Dark's evil ways."

Just then, the effects of the blocking agent wore off and Dark broke the crystal that kept him from Astral's side. "Astral! Astral! Listen to me, Dark Mist is trying to manipulate you! Astral!" Dark said shaking Astral. But Astral paid him no attention. "You will not get away with this!" He yelled at Dark Mist. Dark Mist just smirked at Dark, "Come here Astral." Dark Mist said in a soft voice, Astral did as he was told without question. Astral left Dark's side and stood beside Dark Mist.

*Real World*

"I don't understand how this is possible." Dumon said looking at the monitor, he sees not one, not two, not three, but four separate brainwaves patterns. "I'm with you Dumon, I don't understand how there could be another mind inside of Astral." Vector said, watching how Astral's brainwaves patten matched Dark Mist's.

"Will I do." Black Mist said getting all of the emperors attention. "How?" Vector asks, "Simple, the other personality you see is Astral's dark side." Black Mist replied. "Now that makes sense, I remember when Astral turned evil at Sargasso."

*Astral's Mind*

*3rd Person POV*

Dark Mist made two crystals appear, one light blue and the other dark blue. "Give in to your true personality, he will protect you from Dark's evil. I promise." Dark Mist said as Astral closed his green eyes and fell back, allowing Dark Mist to catch him and Dark's true personality to take control.

Dark Mist made the light blue crystal come to him, smirking at Dark who is powerless to stop him. Dark Mist places Astral's unconscious personality into the crystal, sealing him away so he couldn't interfere if he were to regain consciousness. Both Dark Mist and anime personality of Dark turn there attention from Astral to the true personality of Dark.

"What's wrong, I thought you always wanted to cause chaos?" Dark's amine personality said with a evil grin to Dark. "Only when I'm the one causing the chaos." Dark shot back annoyed. All three personalities looked at each other, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Unknown to all of the fighting personalities, the true personality of Dark Mist had awakened and had broken free from his crystal. He is watching the personalities fight from the shadows. Dark looked from his true personality to Dark Mist and back again, trying to decide which one to go after first.

Dark's anime personality whispered something into Dark Mist's ear, making him nod with a smirk. Unfortunately for Dark, he couldn't hear what his anime personality said. Dark disappointed out of his true personalities' site, only to reappear behind him without his true personality knowing.

He was about to hit Dark with a hammer bow, until he was hit by a chaos sphere. Dark looks behind him to see his anime personality trying to get up after the hit. "I won't let you hurt Dark." Dark Mist said coming out of hiding. "How did you get there?!" Dark Mist asked his true personality angrily.

"I sensed Dark in distress and came to help." Dark Mist replied to his anime personality. "It's good to see my true enemy." Dark smiled seeing the true personality of Dark Mist. "Now release Astral, or I will." Dark Mist said, sternly looking at his anime personality. "You will have to get through us first." Dark's anime personality shot back.

*Real World*

"This isn't good." Black Mist said watching the monitor. "What's going on Number 96?" Vector ask getting Black Mist's attention. "Some how Dark Mist's true personality has been released." Black Mist replied to Vector's question. "Isn't Dark Mist you're duel monster counterpart?" Vector asked confused. "It is, but he calls himself Dark Mist as well as Number 96." Black Mist replied back.

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed my story so far, but just wait. There's more excitement to come. If anyone wants to make a chapter for this story please PM me**


	5. Chapter 5: Painful and Convicing

**It'a been a while since I updated this story, but it's heard to think of things when you have writers block. But here's what I came up with. I hope you like it**

* * *

*3rd Person's POV*

*Astral's Mind*

Astral opened his green eyes tiredly."Dark Mist..." Astral whispered, half conscious. Dark Mist's anime personally looked back at Astral slightly. 'How his he waking up?' He thought to himself.

"I can feel it." Dark said getting everyone's attention. "What can you sense Dark?" Dark Mist asked while still keeping his site on there amine personalities. "It's Astral, he's waking up." Dark replied.

Dark Mist's anime personally disappeared from his alternate side's view. "W-where did he go?!" Dark Mist surprised looking around for his amine personally.

"Ahhh!" Dark Mist whipped his head around to see Dark clutching his head in pain on his knees. Dark Mist ran over to him.

"Dark, Dark! What's wrong with you?!" Dark Mist asked. Dark couldn't respond, for he was in to much pain to speak.

"Heh heh heh." Dark Mist turned his head to see in anime personally with his head on Astral's crystal. "What have you done to Dark?!" Dark Mist demanded.

His anime side just smirked at him, and pushed some of his power into the crystal that Astral was in. A red glow appeared around Astral, causing him to whimper in pain. Which caused Dark to cry out.

"Ahhh!" Dark cried out as his headache got worse. "Dark!" Dark Mist said worriedly, looking back at him. "Surrender and the pain will stop." Dark Mist anime side said. "We will NEVER surrender to you." Dark Mist growled back.

"Fine, have it your way." His anime side replied. The red glow around Astral brighten slightly, cause both Astral and Dark's cries of pain to get louder.

*Real World*

"Something doesn't seem right here." Demon said. "What do you mean?" Black Mist asked. "One of them is getting hurt, but I can't tell which one." Dumon replied back. "All we can do is wait until they wake up." Vector said not looking away from the monitor.

*Astral's Mind*

The red glow only intensified, making Astral shift uncomfortably in his crystal. While Dark was on his side holding his head in pain.

"Well, what's it going be? Are you willing to let your friends wither in pain, or are you going to surrender? Dark Mist's anime side ask tauntingly.

Dark Mist looked back at Dark, then to Astral. 'Is it really worth it for them to go through all this pain?' He asked himself. Dark Mist looked at Astral as he withered in pain.

"Is it really worth it for them to go through this pain?" Dark Mist's anime side ask, getting his true side's attention. "I... I don't know." Dark Mist replied back. "Think about it, you're the one who's causing them all this pain. But if you surrender, all there pain will disappear. All you have to do is give up control. The anime side said in a convincing voice.

"Maybe you're right." Dark Mist said as his eyes turned green. "You do want there pain to stop, don't you? The anime side asked. "Yes... I do want there pain to stop." Dark Mist replied back, sinking to his knees. "Can't you sense there distress? They are bugging for this pain to stop. The anime side said increasing his power, thus increasing the pain Astral and Dark felt.

Dark Mist looked over at Dark as he withered in agony. "You can stop all there pain, just let me have control." "N-no... don't listen to him Dark Mist. D-don't let him take control." Dark said through his pain. Dark Mist barley understood Dark's words.

The anime side increased his power, making the red glow around Astral to become even stronger. Dark cried out in pain before passing out. Dark Mist was looking down at the ground, not sure what to do anymore. Until he heard Dark cry out in pain. He looked over to see Dark unconscious, twitching in pain.

What will you do now, true side? The anime personally asked as he appeared behind Dark Mist.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, and if anyone would like to make a chapter for this story please prive message me. What will Dark Mist do now that Dark is unconscious? Will he surrender to his anime personally, or will he fight back? Found out in chapter 6. Bye readers! See you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: Giving In

**I'm blaming my rp partner SweetheartNicky of wattpad for me being able to update this story. Thanks Nicole! ^_^**

* * *

What will you do now, true side? The anime personally asked as he appeared behind Dark Mist.

"I... I don't know." Dark Mist replied unsure of what to do. Dark's anime side used his power to cause pain to Astral and his true personality. Dark Mist looked over to Dark to see him groaning and twitching in pain. Dark Mist looked up to see the glow around Astral has tuned from red to dark blue. But it didn't matter, the glow still caused Astral pain.

"How can I stop there pain?" Dark Mist asked, his green eyes feeling heavy. "You can stop there pain by giving me control." His anime personally replied, placing his hand on his true side's shoulder. The anime personally of Dark increased his power to make Astral and Dark's whispers and groans even louder.

"The more time you spend debating, the more pain your friends will feel." Dark Mist's anime side said, sounding concerned. "If... if I give in to you... do you promise there pain will stop?" Dark Mist asked, while he watched Astral wither in agony.

"I promise, there pain will stop." The anime side smiled. "Fine... you can have control." Dark Mist whispered as he less consciousness and fell into the arms of his anime counterpart.

The anime side smile a dark grin, knowing that his true personality has finally giving up. "I'll take him back to my domain, and get him sealed away. You have to seal Dark away before he regains consciousness, or he'll spell trouble for us." Dark Mist's anime side told Dark's anime side. "Right, I'll get him sealed up tight." Dark replied back.

Dark Mist grinned at Dark as he left with his true side. "I look forward to seeing you in the real world." Dark Mist said and disappeared back to his subconscious mind. Dark Mist returned to his mind with his true side. He made a new red crystal appear, and placed his true side in it. "Let's hope you don't wake up again." Dark Mist said as he shrouded the crystal in darkness.

Dark did as instructed by Dark Mist, and seal his true personality away in a dark blue crystal. But not before he inflicted a little more pain on his true side first. "That should hold you." Dark said as he shrouded both Astral and his true personality's crystals in darkness.

*Real World*

"Everything has stopped, yet they are still unconscious. Why?" Black Mist asked, as he turned to Dumon for an answer. "I'm not sure. They were fighting with each other, they may have lost a significant amount of energy because of the fighting." Dumon replied looking to Black Mist. Just as Dumon turned back to the monitor, both Dark Mist and "Astral" awoke.

"What happened between you and Astral?" Vector asked Dark Mist. "It make a long story short, I succeeded in convincing Astral but-" Dark Mist was cut off by Dark. "But my true personality interfered, as well as Dark Mist's true personality." Dark said, finishing Dark Mist's explanation.

"You don't seem like Astral at all." Black Mist commented. "That's because I'm not Astral. At lest, not the one your thinking of." Dark smirked as he took his true appearances. "I am Astral's true anime dark side." Dark said, looking over to Dark Mist with a smirk.

* * *

 **Things aren't looking good for Dark Mist, Astral and Dark. But are the anime personalities of Dark and Dark Mist, truly sure that they won? Please review if you liked this chapter. If anyone would like to make a chapter for this story or any of my other stories, please private message me. See you all in chapter 7!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Frustrated

**Hello my wonderful readers, I'm back again! ^^ thanks to my wonderful friend from wattpad, SweetheartNicky, I was able to bring you another chapter of Rewired Mind. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for the help Nicole ^^**

* * *

Dark Mist smirked and stared at what was once Astral. "What do you mean his true dark side?" Black Mist questioned, Dark only smirked and clicked his tongue charmingly.

"Exactly what I said Number 96," Dark continued to smirk. "I'm Astral's true darker side. But then again, we have never met in person. Vector should recognize me though.~ Dark said, and turned his attention to Vector.

"That I do, you are what Astral turned into at Sargasso." Vector said, staying calm even though all eyes are on him.

"There is darkness wherever we go, I am the true darkness that lives within Astral's mind and heart. The true darkness that will destroy everything." Dark said with a dangerous dark smirk, and looked at everyone in the room.

"I like this sound of this." Black Mist smiles. "It will be easy to get Yuma out of the way."~ Dark said, only adding fuel to the fire. "I feel an evil trick coming into play here."~ Vector chimed in.

Dark Mist smirked and looked at Dark. "So, how are we going to destroy Yuma and Astral, any suggestions gentlemen?" Dark smirked darkly and looked at the others around him. "What do you have in mind Dark?" Black Mist asked.

"I was thinking about kidnapping Astral and replacing him with Dark." Dark Mist chimed in. "Are we going to brainwash Astral?" Vector asked with an excited grin. "You read my mind Vector." Dark Mist replied back with a dark grin.

*Within Dark's Mind*

The original Dark groans awake, and looks around him to get a grasp on his surroundings. Astral is sound asleep in his crystal, still recovering from the pain he felt from earlier.

Dark turns his head to see Astral in his crystal, and tries calling out to him. "Astral wake up, Astral." But there was no response from Astral. "There's got to be a way out of here." Dark said to himself and looks through the crystal he's in.

"Wait a minute, how am I in one of these crystals?" He questioned himself

*The Real World*

The anime Dark hid his discomfort about his original personality waking up, and chimed in whenever he felt it was necessary to the plan to get Yuma out of the way and get Astral on their side. He just watch as the other three talked and kept a close eye on is original side. His discomfort did not go unnoticed by Dark Mist however.

'What's bothering you?' Dark Mist asked him telepathically. 'It's my original side. He's woken up, but it seems to me that he doesn't know how to brake free.' Dark replied back telepathically. 'This has trouble written all over it, we need to keep him unconscious. What about Astral, is he awake as well?' Dark Mist asked concerned. 'No, he's still asleep.'

"You two alright? You've gone quite on us." Vector ask them, getting there attention. "We're fine, we're just working out a little issue." Dark Mist replied, trying to hide the fast that trouble might be coming there way. "What issue?" Black Mist said in a questioning tone.

Dark Mist and Dark glanced at each other, debating whether not to tell them. "What are you two keeping from us?" Vector asked, annoyance creeping into his voice.

"My original side is awake, but he hasn't broken free yet." Dark said in a concerned manner.

*In Dark's Mind*

The original Dark tried to remember the past events for a minute, but that's when a wave a pain washed over him. He groaned rubbing his temples to ease the pain. "Now I remember, Dark Mist must of given up. Stupid Number, I should of known better then to rely on him to save Astral." He groaned again in pain then turned his attention to Astral.

Astral lays completely still in his crystal. Trapped in a dream world of the anime Dark's own design, unbenounced to the original Dark.

*Original Dark's POV*

I watch Astral's chest rise and fall, it's the only movement I see that let's me know he's okay. I don't understand how he can be so perfectly calm and asleep, and not want to break free from his crystal to reunite with Dark Mist. I always wondered what's going through his thoughts, just because we're the same person doesn't mean we share the same thoughts. We did agree to keep out thoughts separate from each other though.

But I think now is the perfect time to do a little digging. I brake out of my thoughts and look at Astral. He looks so calm and serene... I have second thoughts about bothering him, but I push those thoughts aside and close my eyes. I focus on combining my thoughts with Astral's.

A few minutes went by, but my thoughts didn't merge with his. I became frustrated and tried again, but our thoughts remained separate. "Why isn't working?" I asked myself angrily.

*In the Real World*

The anime Dark snickers, "seeing" his original side failing at merging his thoughts with his good side. "Well I guess someone's to impatient and uptight to do anything right." He snickered again.

"Who are you talking to?" Black Mist asked him confused. A wide grin spreads across Dark Mist's face, and tries to contain a chuckle of his own. 'Why you little, how dare you mock me!' was the reply from the original Dark at hearing his anime side mock him. "I never knew that teasing he would be that much fun." the anime Dark said with a big evil grin on his face.

"I just wish I could see the look on his face." Dark Mist replied back, "I bet it's priceless." He bursts out into laughter. "I don't get what's so funny." Vector said clearly confused on what they were talking about. "I'm just messing with my original side, he keeps try to get to Astral but is failing miserably." Dark said to clear up any confusion.

While Dark and Dark Mist laughed about the original Dark's frustration, he keeps trying to merge his thoughts with Astral's. He gets so frustrated that he gets hit with a backlash of his own power, causing him to lose consciousness. His anime side feels the backlash as well and stiffens in pain.

"What happened, did he brake free?" Dark Mist asked concerned. "No, he just kept trying even though he was frustrated. That caused a backlash in power. Lucky for me, he knocked himself unconscious. Down side for me is I'm stuck with pounding headache. Dark replied, while rubbing his temples to ease the pain from the backlash.

 **That's chapter 7, I hoped you liked it. Please follow and review. Looks like things aren't going well for Dark, but are the anime sides sure he isn't a problem?**


End file.
